fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Empire of Mana
The Mana Empire (マナの帝国, Mana no teil koku) is a large country located in the northern continent of past Seven which was a broken kingdom following the Dark Age of Demons which ravaged the land for years. Following the final heated battle, the kingdom was reformed into an empire-based guild system at the request of Lord Masahiro. This is the leading country in regards of the development of everyday tools used by magic users such as the Magical Vehicles, Lacrima Orbs, Magic Stamp Tool and Magic Radars for example as they are shipped to the other countries for profit and resources. This nation also serves as a steadfast warriors strength by steel and forged to purge the lands of Earth-land any and all threats including but not limited to Demon, Dragons, unholy abominations of magic and all others that would threaten it's the existence of mankind and end the nightmare reigns of darkness over the lands. Overview Localization and Land Description The Mana Empire is located on the Eastern continent of Terraitska. The empire itself as a whole is approximately twice as big as Fiore in the form of a land-mass and as such has a much larger population and more trade going outwards in Earth-land. The country itself is north of Seven and it is large enough to rival Pergrande Kingdom in terms of land mass. The area is a large forest kingdom with lush green lands flooding the area with patches of desert and wide oceans areas. The area also grows the naturally dangerous The Demon Cremisi Rosa Flowers which are lethal for people not taking their poison over long periods of time through the air in harmless bursts. The entire area are covered with mountains, rivers, snow peaks and large hills from as far as the eye can see. The western area of the Terraitska is a large wasteland area with a large ocean and a giant desart in the center of it with a Magallanica Town built within the location. He has a large ocean area around the desart the area serves as a harsh land outside the lush green area of the eastern counterpart of the lands. Government Overview Mana Empire was founded years after the 500-year war with the Demons of Zeref's book and those who worship the Dark Wizard like a god. They subjugated 660 guilds of the lands of Mana to form a martial force and crowned himself Emperor leading the other guilds using his original formation being the Star Breaker Guild as the main protectors of the capital city. However, as the years go on they manage to stabilize a full-on army of magic users and non-magical users alike to serve under the main army of the Empire of Mana. It is a state in which the current regime is a monarchy, ruled by an Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki. The current form of the empire was created from the union of 570 Guilds of the continent alone, who have merged into a single military force of the country, however, the commanding one being the Star Breaker Guild being the elite imperial guild within the main capital. The Emperor also employs a personal guard armed with rifles, swords and basic tools of the trade including combat knifes, medical kit and sealed up food. Government Offices *'Imperator of Royal Affairs' - The title of Imperator belongs to Masuyo Ketsueki, the wife of the emperor himself who serves with pride as the one of the primary figures next to the emperor himself. She serves as the main primary combat zone general, the official whom oversees the divisions of troopers as well as keeping making on the spot decisions for soldiers, farming, trade and etc. Masuyo has also been tasked as being the primary judge for multiple trials as it relates to important things and dealing with international means such as dealing with other nations for trade or peace. *'Supreme Commander of Intelligence and Security' - This title belongs to Yamashita Kenpachi who is not only the head of Karyuudo, the secret police of the empire but also the eyes, ears and voice of the emperor. He is tactically used to spy other countries, assassination, intelligence gathering and various other tactics from within the shadows of the empire's secrets intact. He reports directly to the emperor himself with various reports or simply keeping watch on him over him when not deployed on missions. *'The Imperial Main Council' - The main imperial council themselves gather once every two months to discuss new plans and policies for the empire themselves having some of the very best and brightest gather around a single table including the Imperator, Commander of Intelligence and rarely the Emperor himself if he feels like wants to do so. The imperial council controls the basics including but not limited to housing plans, army maintenance and control, construction planning & other things. * The Emperor of Mana - At the head of the empire is the Emperor himself, Masahiro Ketsueki. He is the main leader of Rengo Rosa as well as the Empire of Mana itself, on top of also serving as the Guild Leader of Star Breaker Guild. Being the emperor himself, he has complete control of his empire and as such his word is law and if he commands it no one will disobey his commands otherwise they will be likely punished. The Nine Laws *'The I Law' - This law was made for minor thievery, breaking and entry, trespassing, public intoxication and destruction of property. Those found guilty of those crimes are subject to paying a fine, facing imprisonment in the holding cells for about a week or two and being forced to do serves for the empire such as helping with cleaning up District 459 or simply removing trash from the streets. *'The II Law' - This law was made for minor assault, Prostitution, major thievery and possession of illegal equipment and otherwise forbidden things. If they are found guilty, they will face prison time for a few months and the illegal things taken away. *'The III Law' - This is a law for some of the more serious lesser laws including Shoplifting, Gambling, Possessing Stolen property, Arson and Extortion. Those found guilty of this crime are subject for a few days within a holding cells if it keeps up evolves to being treated as Law V. *'The IV Law' - Vandalism, False imprisonment by a official, Possession of Harmful Drugs and illegal contraband. Those convicted of this are subject to minor imprisonment for a month or two or paying a medium size fine. If the person is found guilty again for a crime from this law they are treated like they have done a crime for law VI. *'The V Law' - For the middle point there are laws such as Manslaughter, Mayhem, Stealing Harmful Drugs, Offences against other people's religion and Alienation of affections. If found guilty of this law people are subject to being imprisoned for a few months, banishment from Regno Rosa, the empire can take your possessions or having to pay a large fine. *'The VI Law' - Murdering a civilian, Kidnapping people, Giving harmful drugs to kids, Fraud, Blackmailing and cheating during events such as combat, sports or etc. The punishment for this crime is paying a much larger fine, the empire can take your possessions or possible prison a few month in prison *'The VII Law' - This is a third most brutal law being made for those who kills a guardsman, Disrespecting the Emperor's statues, Murder of children, Forgery and People found guilty of this law depending on how bad it is, prison time for a few years, losing a (minor) like 3 fingers, Subject to Death-matches and possible death sentence. *'The VIII Law' - This is the second most extreme law, this is for sexual assault, Assault upon children, murdering a higher-up officer, corporate espionage and stealing from the empire's funds. This can be subject to multiple punishments including a public executions, Subject to Death matches, extremely long period in prison or losing one of there (major) limbs such as a arm or a leg. *'The IX Law' - Anyone whom is a threat to the empire within it's borders, Attempt of Assassination on the Emperor, entering District 459 without official permission or found guilty of treachery is to be handled with the most extreme punishments imaginable. Either execution-based punishments or life sentence in prison. *All laws are subject to being over-turned by Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki or Masuyo Ketsueki The Current Imperator of Royal Affairs they sole power group that can completely wipe all charges from a person. Military Power * Imperial Rosa Guardsmen also known as the "Basic Imperial Guardsmen" they serve as both the army and police within basically all the standard districts within the area to protect its any citizens from crimes within them as well as take down criminals. Their authority extends to all districts and depending on which of the nine laws they break they can charge a victim or just outright bring them down depending on the commander judgement within the district. The most basic guardsmen appears to have fully body armor carrying a standard Lacrima assault rifle which fires magical beams when fired or a standard assault rifle depending on user choice. They also appear to carry a combat knife, a katana styled sword, a pair of Anti-Magic Handcuffs, a utility belt, a side-arm pistol and a short-range radio system built inside of the helmet. * Imperial Thunderstorm Guardsmen Divisions - Though they utilize harsh, even brutal training methods, combat practices and regimental organisation are not in themselves unique among one of the best units of the imperial soldiers within Regno Rosa. They are extremely elite troopers that are deployed in battle as a brutal response to warfare or keeping the peace when the guardsmen themselves are overwhelmed in combat. They form a strong and sizable elite force within the larger squads then normal guardsmen units and hazardous-environment survival along with endurance, physical and mental resilience training in order to keep them along the Rosa's top soldiers. They when deployed are normally armed with magic crystal based rifles and guns to fire energy beams, however they also carry normal firearms. As for defense they carry standard armor with a unique change of coloring and the Bio-hazard-based mask for combat in any kinds of warfare. They also employ heavier gears of weapons including siege weapons such as high-power magical cannons and barriers for assaults. * The Shock Troopers Divisions - They are a heavy unit type that provides protection to groups of soldiers turning basic soldiers into Super soldiers over a matter of moments. They use a heavy metal plating covered in runes made by both Shouta Ryūzōji and Kagura Yamamoto's joint project together to mass-produce them for imperial usage only during combat. It noted, some unique groups within the empire carry uniquely power-armor suits styled differently in order to keep to the standard theme of the group. This suit was made to have normal people without magic able to fight toe-to-toe with magic wielders during combat. *'The Imperial Commander and Control Divisions' - Behind the soldiers line of defense are the military commanders and offices. They are seasoned veterans soldiers who earned there place among the best the soldiers and as such they act as figure heads and leaders of squads. Some are promised to lead even large company of troopers depending on there rank among the others. This Division is very important as the head of running the basic day to day maintenance of the imperial forces and attack plans. Advancements of Mana *'Rune-based Power Armor' - also known as the "Rune Shock-trooper Armor" They are elite shock troopers are heavy magic rune augmented combat-based armor that augments the users body. They are mostly called in for extremely dangerous problems within the imperial city or used in combat as a type of heavy trooper. They are outfitted with a Lacrima core power system that can charge up multiple runes inside the suit to augmenting suit which triples the standard movement speed and power of a standard trooper while providing added built-in equipment powered by thought before movement. However they normally armed to handle quick responses as well as carry heavy armor to take a lot more damage during combat, as such they carry depending on the type of divisions will carry either rifles or blades. They are used to combat the most dangerous types of enemies as well as Cyborgs that are used by Nightmare Wing. History Kingdoms and Areas of Interest Trivia *Mana is a word found in Austronesian languages meaning "power, effectiveness, prestige" where in most cases the power is understood to be supernatural. The exact semantics depends on the language. The concept is a major one in Polynesian cultures. It is part of contemporary Pacific Islander culture. Category:Country Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Mana Empire